The Human's Saviour
by grayfox1991
Summary: Naruto is sent in undercover by the headmaster to protect Moka from Fairy Tale


***Alright, for some time while reading Rosario+Vampire I realized that they is nothing stopping monsters from waging war in the human world, so I decided to write a story on a what if scenario, what if they was an old legend in the monster world that basically said that if a war ever broke out between Human and Monster a being of unimaginable power would show itself and put a end to it and what if this being was Uzumaki Naruto. ****I hope you have fun reading this or at least of some type of emotion otherwise I would just suck.**

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Rosario+Vampire the people who created them own them and that's obviously not me.<p>

**The Human's Saviour **

**Chapter 1: There is no such thing as a small favor from that guy.**

* * *

><p>Fairy Tale an organisation of monsters and humans that want to throw harmony into chaos and want to take over the world. For one Uzumaki Naruto they are the main source of his headaches. Naruto had no idea how long this organisation has been operating for but Naruto knew the longer this organisation was kept unchecked the more disastrous it would become. Naruto only found out about this from his friend Tenmei Mikogami who is the headmaster to a certain academy.<p>

Yokai academy a school Fairy Tale already attacked under the leadership of one Hokuto Kaneshiro a man who is currently confined to a wheel chair. Of course Naruto was worried when the barrier was shut down but luckily for him students working together managed to repair the barrier, of course the Headmaster being the cautious man that he was wanted Naruto to come to yokai academy to protect his students and of course tick him of as well, for some reason all three dark lords wanted to annoy him immensely, Tenmei Mikogami always wanted him to do a small favor here a small favor there these small favors of course nearly got Naruto killed so many times he thanked Kami he was immortal. With the small favors done Naruto always wanted to wipe that pleased smirk of that bastards face. He always wore a robe and always looked like an Exorcist instead of the headmaster of a school, not to mention that grin and those creepy glowing eyes.

Then there was that perverted zombie Touhou Fuhai who was without a doubt the easiest to talk to, Tenmei would only talk to you if you had or knew something interesting or when he wanted you to do those small favors of his. Then there was Akasha Bloodriver we're not going to be talking about her. Touhou was a huge fan of Naruto work, what work you might say his ICHA ICHA of course. Touhou has actually expressed his desire of being one of the protagonists of Naruto newest stories. Naruto not only liked the man but also respected him. Touhou was like Jiraiya to Naruto in many ways not only was he a pervert he was always calling Naruto a gaki he was also a sealing master he thought Naruto many sealing techniques of course Naruto thought him a thing or two which always got Naruto a look of respect from the dark lord.

Then the leader of the Three Dark Lords, Akasha Bloodriver she was the most beautiful woman Naruto ever laid eyes upon and considering how old Naruto is, he has seen a lot of women and this had absolutely nothing to do with fact Naruto was attracted to pink hair green eyed women.

The voice of the bus driver interrupted Naruto train of thought, **"We will be picking up the human Tsukune Aono at the next stop**." The bus driver said with a cigar in his mouth and the same creepy glowing eyes as Tenmei.

"You know I am kind of getting annoyed by Tenmei favors, what about you? Remember the last time he got you and I together to do a job, you almost died and I lost my left arm by my little devil hime." Naruto said looking out the window of the bus.

**"Oh quit whining you weren't the one they took as a hostage and tortured to get information on yokai academy now were you and besides your damn healing ability of yours grew you a new arm now didn't it. ****Besides those two vampires now are wary of you and now not only them but Fairy Tale and the monster world know for a fact that you actually exist and not a story to frighten children. Honestly for one so young, actually let me rephrase that for one that looks so young you have a number of titles in the monster world. What's your favorite The Prophet The Savior The Nightmare or my personal favorite The Fourth Dark Lord**." Bus driver said with a chuckle remembering the stories the monster world had of Naruto and the times they work together. He could honestly tell that Naruto was deserving of the the title The Fourth Dark Lord. When he was working with Naruto he knew he would get hurt but he also knew he would make it out alive, Naruto wouldn't abandon a friend.

"The Fourth Dark Lord, that's what the three of them called me but it was never official, could you imagine the monster worlds reaction if they found out a human was strong enough to fight a Shinso vampire especially one as powerful as Alucard. I'll sum it up in one word for you pandemonium and that's a word I rarely use so that will show you how bad it would be." Naruto replied.

"Now enough about our adventures and my titles what can you tell me about Tsukune Aono since that bastard Tenmei was very reclusive about giving me information about him actual scratch that he didn't tell me a god damn thing about this little favor of his he said he would tell me the details when I got there."

**"Now now that's not very nice Naruto-san, you should know the headmaster is a very busy man he can't tell you everything over the phone somethings have to be said in person. **The bus driver said with a grin on his face his grin grew when he heard Naruto snort in the back of the bus. **Aside from the headmaster quirks and by quirks I mean annoying you since its a pastime of his really. Your earlier question regarding the young human Tsukune Aono he is your everyday average normal human being, barely passes maths fair at sports but he is getting pretty popular at yokai academy for defeating powerful monsters, all in all he is perfect for the headmaster plans for peace and coexistence with humanity."**

"Hmm, true but he was only able to survive this long because of Moka-chan right, I mean having an S class monster watching your back kind of keeps you in one piece am I right. From what I gather this human and Moka-chan seem to care about each other a lot for example a human staying in a hostile environment forced to go undercover as a monster because if he was found as a human, well lets not go there and a vampire not just any vampire but the daughter of Issa Shuzen giving her vampire blood to a lowly human as Issa-chan would put it is nothing short of a miracle or maybe its love. Naruto chuckles at this. My god could you imagine Issa-chan face if he found his daughter was in love with a human oh I would pay to see that."

Both Naruto and the bus driver imagined what Issa Shuzen face would look like and both laughed until the bus driver stopped to pick up Tsukune.

Tsukune Aono abruptly stopped sneezing when the bus to yokai academy was right in front of his eyes, this vehicle was going to bring him to a place were he could die within minutes but if he didn't go he wouldn't be able to see his friends and the one woman he could actually say he was falling in love with, they didn't care when they found out he was human, surprised yes, shocked definitely, betrayed slightly hurt but they didn't care that he was human he risked his live for them and didn't judge them for their past crimes directed at him or his friends. Stepping on the bus he noticed he was not the only person on board minus the bus driver, the person had blond spiky hair blue eyes three whisker marks that could be viewed as birthmarks on each of his cheeks his clothing consisted of black pants dark blue shirt green jacket similar to the one yokai academy sends out to each of its student and a orange tie.

While looking at the young man who was smiling politely at him he waved to him nervously after all why wouldn't he be nervous last time he was heading to yokai academy he was alone with his thoughts now he was sitting beside a monster that was in human form heading to yokai academy. So he tried to make small talk in order to break the awkward silence. "Hey how's it going are you a new academy student I don't think I've seen you there last year."

So this is the boy who risks his life for Moka-chan so many times hm Issa-chan would have a heart attack if he saw this boy. "Yeah I'm a new student to yokai academy but I'm starting in the second year instead of the first year because I was busy last year you know doing jobs here and there it was annoying to say the least what about you."

"Oh? I was a first year for the first six months before the school had to shut down because of the repairs.

"That must have sucked just settling into a new life in the school then before you know it separated from your friends and forced to go back to the human world."

"Yeah I know at first I wanted to get away from that school the second I got there but then I started to make friends and I realized that my friends would get hurt if I never saw them again and I couldn't do that to them so I decided to come back for them."

"If you don't mind me asking why would you want to leave yokai academy right away?" Naruto said politely on the outside while on the inside he was smirking it didn't take a royal genius to know why the boy would want to leave as soon as possible.

Tsukune started panicking and was about to come up with an excuse before the bus driver interrupted him **"We have arrived at yokai academy boys, have fun and remember terrible things are going to happen at yokai academy. Oh and Naruto-san the headmaster ****wishes to speak with you right away, best not keep him waiting.**

Naruto looks at the building he and The Three Dark Lords created and has the same feeling in his heart he had back then, My god I created a school a place of evil a building designed to destroy the will of teenagers and make them drones so they could be presentable to the world my god Iruka-sensei would be laughing at me right now.

Shaking out of his stupor he stepped out of the bus and properly introduced himself to the boy he would be meeting later and most likely protecting if that bastard Tenmei has his way."Sorry for not introducing myself earlier my name is Uzumaki Naruto nice to meet you not to sound rude but I should probably leave as soon as possible or the headmaster will throw a hissy fit see ya later."

"Goodbye Naruto-san, oh by the way my name is Tsukune Aono" Tsukune said to Naruto but all he saw a little gust of wind.

"Weird"

XxX

"Hello miss is the headmaster in his office he's expecting me Uzumaki Naruto is the name." Naruto said politely to the young woman in front of him.

"Oh, sorry you startled me you just appeared out of thin air, Uzumaki Naruto that's your name, yes the headmaster has been waiting for you for a while now, my name is Ruby Toujo please to me Uzumaki-san."

"No need to be so formal Ruby-chan you can call me Naruto, now lets see what the headmaster wants with little old me." He said with a grin. Opening the door to the office Naruto recalled an earlier memory in his life he created this school with the other Three Dark Lords along with the use of his Kage Bunshin and he could only add one of his inputs into the school with him being a human and what not Naruto called racism but they chose to ignore him so his one and only input into the school was he could choose the length of the girls school skirt, the other's reaction was to be expected Tenmei didn't care Fuhai had a thumbs up and a perverted smile on his face and Akasha-chan well he already knew how strong she was with him fighting along side of her while fighting Alcuard and well lets just say he didn't get away unscathed.

"Ah Uzumaki-kun I was so worried you wouldn't show up but I knew you would see reason with your kind heart after all you wouldn't want any harm to fall on these children's lives would you." That bastard and his smile have yet to go.

"Are you done with the heartfelt crap because you know your not fooling me and lets get the record straight I don't care what happens to your students this academy is your territory while the human world is mine we created this school so monsters at an early age would learn to coexist with humans but Fairy Tale wants to put a wrench into that plan now don't they. So just hurry up and confirm for me that you want me to protect the human Tsukune and the vampire Moka."

Tenmei just shakes his head with a smile on his face it was always like this well not at that start he and the other monsters wanted to kill Naruto when they first caught sight of him, a human being finding and using one of the dimensional tunnels that lead into the monster world and of all the places he stumbled upon it had be at the manor of Morrigan Aensland, while she was having the anniversary of her ascension of being ruler of her people.

"Hm didn't think that would work on heartless bastard like you and yes that is exactly while I called you hear if those two vampires are working with Fairy Tale like your report suggested then it is only a matter of time before those two come here and you and I both know I'm not strong enough to stop them."

"Yeah I know, the three of you severely lost a large amount of your power when you created the barrier but I do seem to recall you didn't want my help and were more than happy to create a chance of peace between monsters and humans."

"You still like rubbing our noses in the fact that if we used your power the three of us wouldn't have severely lost a large amount of our power don't you."

"Why yes I do, I never once cared for the superiority people showed off in front of me I never cared when I didn't show respect to someone because I had to I didn't even know those council members and I was expected to show them fear and respect they wanted me to grovel at their feet and beg them to let me go or to kill me quickly and you and I both know how that turned out right."

"I got _their_ fear _their_ respect _they _groveled at _my_ feet, begged me to show them mercy when they didn't show me none at all."

Tenmei cringed at that particularly memory he kept repeating in his mind that he was young and foolish and underestimated humans no not humans just Naruto he has never seen a human do the things Naruto did that night. "Yes I remember that night you don't have to repeat it I still have the wound you gave me so does Fuhai as I recall. I should thank you however you taught me a valuable lesson and also I should thank you for another reason as well it was the first time I ever laughed so hard that day when I saw the vampire councils reaction to a "Humans power". Morrigan wanted you as her pet slave seeing the power the aura and the intense stamina you seemed to have."

"Yeah I remember but that was ancient history all in the past and Morrigan has calmed down considerably she and her people want me to be her king after hearing exploits of my past and hearing about and seeing my power."

"Doesn't see want an heir from you as well."

"Don't remind me no matter were I go she can always find me I keep telling her I don't want to be her king and I don't want to give her a child but just like every woman in existence when they want something bad enough they will hunt you down until they get it, she just can't take no for an answer she's so damn persistent."

Tenmei had his usual smile on his face but on the inside he was laughing, he might have learned a valuable lesson from Naruto ages ago but that didn't mean he forgave him there was a reason Morrigan was able to find you so easily Naruto I keep telling her were you're currently staying, why you may ask two reasons she funds the school and because its hilarious seeing a powerful being such as yourself hiding from being for lack of a better term raped by that woman.

"Don't worry my friend she will give up eventually now you should head along or you will be late for class."

"She hasn't given up on me in years and what do you mean she will give up she's a woman for sage's sake didn't I just say when they want something bad enough they're almost impossible to stop." Naruto screamed at him.

"Yes yes yes I am so worried about your safety Naruto I will lose sleep over it." Tenmei said, the sarcasm was impossible to miss.

"Sarcasm that's new you rarely ever show that side of you hm I am a bad influence on you aren't I `sigh` well I'm off to class see you headmaster." Naruto said with a mocking bow.

XxX

Naruto appeared at the door to the homeroom,"Well what a way to start off the school year by being twenty minutes late no matter how old I get I'm always late for class." Naruto knocked on the door twice and walked in he could hear the whispers in the classroom and by whispers he means girls squealing of a hot new guy and from the men death threats for being the hot new guy he only got a smile from two people Tsukune and the homeroom teacher whoever she was.

"Hi I'm Shizuka Nekonome, {well that answers that}. are you the new student the headmaster told me about, I should remember your name it had something to do with fish hm what was it?"

Damn this teacher is hyper she reminds me of a female me. Naruto just shook his head with a smile, well its good to have a teacher who's bright and happy she will at least help her students. "My name is Uzumaki Naruto and I know that is a joke meaning fishcake believe me I've heard it a thousand times."

"Ah yes now I remember I knew your name had fish it in I really like fish." "Yeah I imagine with you being a cat-woman and all." "Hmm how did you know I was a cat-woman revealing your true form is against the rules." Naruto simply pointed at her tail. She smiled bashfully at him. "Well yes with that out of the way could you tell the class about yourself."

"Hmm yeah sure no problem well lets see my name you already know is Uzumaki Naruto I am an accomplished author in both the human world and the monster world I'm unbelievably rich because of my style of writing has long as there is perverts I will never go hungry, It takes a great deal to upset me considering the amount of crap I had deal with when I was younger and I came here hoping to make as many friends as possible thank you for your time." He then takes a sit beside Tsukune and nods at him Tsukune replies in the same way while the girls were looking on in interest when did Tsukune become friends with the new guy.

At the end of class Tsukune went over to talk to Naruto but was being accompanied by the girls it seems they want to get know to Naruto as well.

"Hello Naruto-san we were wondering how do you know Tsukune-kun." Naruto just shook his head in annoyance they didn't even introduce themselves. Naruto suddenly grew a small smile they must be really protective of him ah young love.

"We met on the bus going to this school by the way I didn't get your names." Naruto replied.

"Oh I'm so sorry how rude of me my name is Yukari Sendo and we're Tsukune friends and his love interests so we're sorry Naruto-san you can't flirt with any of us because our hearts belong to Tsukune, These are my friends Mizore Shirayuki Tsukune stalker this is Kurumu Kurono Tsukune worshiper and this beautiful goddess who I will be sharing a bed with, along with Tsukune in the future is Moka Akashiya." Yukari said proudly without any shame or an indoor voice if all the jealous looks the men were giving Tsukune were any sign.

"Hey since you're new here what if we give you the grand tour since they repaired the school" Kurumu said with a smile on her cute face.

Hm, just now I know I saw Moka-san look away." Tsukune said looking at Moka.

"Tsukune-san, can you come here for a second" Yukari said in sing~song voice.

"What's wrong Yukari-chan?,"

"Hehehehe Nothing's wrong Tsukune-san what's makes you think that can you come with e for a second."

Naruto shared looks with Kurumu and Mizore and said "We should go after them shouldn't we (they nodded) just out of curiosity Yukari-chan is about twelve years of age right (they nodded) then how the hell is she so perverted I know grown men who wouldn't act like that." The girls just shook their heads and giggled.

XxX

Naruto and the girls arrived at a most unusual scene why was it unusual well Tsukune head was under Moka skirt and it looked like he was about to kiss Moka on the leg.

"Ahh that damn Moka I can't keep my eyes off her for five seconds without her doing something to Tsukune I have to stop her."

"Waah what's going on?" Tsukune screamed noticing the vines wrapped around Moka.

"Its Witch craft the number one Succubus technique, we have to go Tsukune its too perilous for you to be here."

"Kurumu-chan I can handle a little peril"

"No it's too perilous"

Naruto soon spotted the little witch and knew whatever had occurred with Moka and Tsukune was her doing.

"Yukari-chan you don't have any idea why Moka-chan is acting the way she is do you" Naruto said in a teasing voice.

"W-what do you mean Naruto-san I had nothing to do with Moka-chan acting the way she is" Yukari said in a quick tone.

"So it's to my understanding Moka-chan attacks her friends on frequent interfiles." Naruto said giving yukari a dull look.

"Whoa, how did this happen, Moka's real power is locked up by the power of the rosario on her chest how in the world did she go berserk like that." Kurumu said helping Mizore up.

"I think it had something to do with our little friend here, now Yukari-chan tell us what happened to Moka-chan and tell us exactly what you did." Naruto said in a gentle voice.

"It was this artifact I created I call it the Horehore-kun. Horehore-kun removes all of the hearts reasoning and purity, and acts like an aphoristic. When the campus was closed after noticing the Lilith Mirror I got an idea and it turned out to be a huge success I knew I was a genius."Yukari said big grin etched on her face, too bad she wasn't enough of a genius to realize her impending doom in the form of Kurumu and Mizore.

"Nice we understand yukari-chan so in other words you were the mastermind behind all of this." The girls said whilst hanging Yukari upside down on a tree. "We have to stop Moka and get Tsukune out of danger."

Naruto just snickers at the young witch's distress and decided to pity her instead he pulled out a kunai and cuts the rope hold Yukari in place. "Come on we have to catch up and see what happens because my gut is telling me something interesting is going to happen." Naruto said while offering the Yukari a hand.

XxX

"Oh crud I used to much force and ripped the rosario off." Tsukune screamed because he knew who was about to show up.

Inner Moka growls out "**You how dare you touch me so friendly like. How dare you ... my body.**

Tsukune started panicking and tried to reason with this Moka before she kills him. "Eh, no wait I'm sure a devil like you will understand after I- Moka interrupts him. "**Even more so why are you on top of me."** Inner Moka said threateningly even if she had a little pink on her cheeks.

"Wait I swear I wasn't doi-"

"**Know your place"**

"Aphrodisiac, Yukari-chan had you drink an aphrodisiac, then today Moka's pushy actions " Tsukune said shocked realizing why Moka was being so forward with him today.

Moka interrupted him saying "**Were completely the aphrodisiac faults, however my supreme pride as a vampire will not allow a lowly human like you near me."**

"But the surface Moka-san" **Tsukune you should watch what you say, I have split personality's my power is sealed and my heart is different from hers, however I have no other choice than but to use this body. In other words if you touch the outer me that would be the same as touching me and that would be just rude for me to permit don't you think. From now on, you are not allowed to this body, if you love Moka then you will have to seduce me as well. Naturally I am impossible to capture."** Tsukune nearly cries in the unfairness of all this. This is like a package deal you want the nice polite gentle Moka you also have to take the one who can kill you if you do anything to upset her.

Naruto and company arrived on scene, "Good job scary Moka" "Sounds like a badly package deal she's selling to Tsukune."

Moka took notice of Naruto and was on guard, "**You, how long were you here and how much did you hear?."**

"I've been here ever since Tsukune took of the rosario."

"**I see so you know Tsukune is human,** (He nods) **Okay then that means you have to die"** Moka said while charging at Naruto hoping to impale her hand through his heart.

"Moka-san wait please don't hurt him" Tsukune screams fell on deaf ears he didn't want to lose a friend especially one who was a guy and just wanted to have friends.

Mokas hand was just a second away from Naruto chest she didn't care for senseless killing but Tsukune secret couldn't be exposed. It would be quick and painless and it would be over before anyone knew about it.

Slight problem

Her hand was currently in a death grip by Naruto and he was squeezing it she could hear her bones crack, she looked up at his face to see if he was exerting himself only to be shocked to her core he was smirking at her this infuriated her vampire pride like never before and before she could anything about it he back handed her all the way back to Tsukune.

Still smirking Naruto began wagging his finger at her and started talking to her in a childish voice "Tsk tsk tsk now that's not very nice Moka-chan if I didn't know any better I could have swore that you were trying to kill me, its a good thing you weren't though my feelings would be very hurt."Naruto said with mock hurt on his face.

Inner Moka mind was in turmoil to say the least this lower class monster not only managed to catch at full speed he was strong enough to backhand her by at least twenty feet. She stood up and bared her fangs at him in hopes he would be intimidated but that was for not he started chuckling her vampire pride demanded that she show him his place.

Leaping into the air she went at him with an Axe kick- "Nice view" he commented, She bristled in anger if that obvious scowl on her face was indication, not only was she facing someone who knew Tsukune secret, someone who looked down on her but she was fighting a pervert as well she swore she would kill him if it was the last thing she did.

Naruto jumped back from aerial assault but whistled after witnessing the crater Moka created. Moka went after him with a series of kicks and he kept dodging with ease, with each kick Moka initiated Naruto noticed she was getting sloppy most likely she was getting frustrated because she couldn't land a kick.

"Not that I'm not appreciating the show you're putting on for me but is this all a mighty vampire can do?" Naruto said with an innocent smile on his face his smile grew when he heard Moka growl, finally one of Moka kicks connected it hit Naruto left forearm but that was all he didn't budge he still had that smile on his face that smile which Moka was hating more and more by the minute then she heard words she didn't understand but the kick Naruto gave was proof enough that he was strong.

"Road House" (1)

"What manner of monster are you" Moka demanded from Naruto.

It came to a big surprise to Moka, Mizore, Yukari and Kurumu, but it was huge freaking suprise to Tsukune.

"Don't lie to me there is no way that a human be as strong as you.

"I'm not lying I really am human which means I won't rat out Tsukune now will I considering the fact that we're both humans.

"Tch, fine the seal is growing weaker anyway but I will be back and when I come back I demand answers." The silver haired Moka left and in her replace the Moka that resembled her mother was engulfed in Tsukune arms.

The girls walked up to Naruto and said "Are you really human because I've never seen anyone toy with that Moka before" Kurumu asked in awe.

"Yes I'm human but I have been aware of the existence of monsters for some time now actually some of my best friends are monsters, I hope that won't put any of you in a distance because I'm human I am really here to make new friends."Naruto replied to the young succubus.

"Nah no worries we have no problems with you and it's good to know your strong and have no ill intent towards Tsukune stick with us and we'll show you around isn't that right girls.

A round of yes and nods of approval was Naruto invitation into a group of young students who will eventually be attacked by Fairy Tale, what better way to protect them from being hurt then being right beside them. That was Naruto first day of being a student of yokai academy but it wouldn't be the last.

* * *

><p><strong> (1) About the road house comment I was just watching Family Guy and I could not write it down fast enough. <strong>

**If you are curious about how Naruto introduction into the world of monsters I could write a chapter or two about it. It would basically consist of the creation of Yokai academy Naruto meeting Monsters and Naruto along with the other Three Dark Lords fighting Alcuard. No idea how that would go about but hey I'm sure I could come up with something.**

**As for pairings Naruto will not be paired with Moka because she is in love with Tsukune. Inner Moka will be attracted to Naruto because of the power she will soon see, Kurumu because Tsukune is her destined one and she wants a load of kids same reason applies to Mizore and Naruto has no intention of being a father, Yukari the reason should be obvious. **

**Anyways I'm grayfox1991 and I'm out. **


End file.
